


75% Useless Pining

by ravelqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (only implied but still), Asahi just has very pretty hair which Noya appreciates, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Can you spot a theme yet?, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Frottage, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of the others in Karasuno, Mutual Pining, You Have Been Warned, because that's what I'm good at haha shoot me now, but mostly just asahi and noya pining all over each other, i.e., not enough of, only super light and if you squint, so much mutual pining guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/pseuds/ravelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>People often ask Asahi why he keeps his hair long. He gives them a different reason every time, from being too lazy to cut it, over saying he thinks it looks nice on him, to just ducking his head and hoping they'll move on.</i>
</p><p>  <i>The actual reason is pettier and smaller and has nothing to do with his fashion sense and everything to do with Nishinoya.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	75% Useless Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perbe/gifts).



> Written for HQ Holidays Exchange 2015
> 
> Prompt was: _I'm weak for Noya learning how to do cool hairstyles and then braiding Asahi's hair for him._ Um, this is sort of that. Just with a lot less hair braiding and a lot more useless pining ^^;
> 
> extra special shout out goes to solovei who did a very fast beta for me. All remaining mistakes are the fault of the late hour.
> 
> Title from a conversation with Mali who told me I wasn't allowed to call it "Hairy Business".

 

“Oi, Asahi-san, I'm coming over to your place tonight!” Nishinoya shouts through the gym, making every head turn.

Asahi's stammered answer gets lost amid Tanaka slapping Nishinoya on the back asking “What for, the next exams aren't for _ages”_ and Hinata asking loudly if they are going to be doing super secret ace-exclusive training, before turning to Kageyama to ask about _their_ secret training.

Nishinoya just laughs, “Nothing to do with volleyball, it's to improve my _manliness.”_

“So cool!” Tanaka and Hinata shout, even Kageyama looks slightly impressed. Asahi is once again thankful that both of them never actually ask for details. Tsukishima doesn't care and Daichi and Suga back off after he sends them a slight head shake and a smile. Everyone else is actually still concerned with training and Asahi breathes a sigh of relief.

It's not like they are doing anything _forbidden_ or _untoward._ It shouldn't be a secret and he's sure that if someone _did_ ask Nishinoya about it, he'd tell them in a heartbeat. But Asahi doesn't want anyone finding out what it is they do. Because this is _theirs_ , he feels possessive and irrational about it.

People often ask Asahi why he keeps his hair long. He gives them a different reason every time, from being too lazy to cut it (long hair is actually a lot more work), saying he thinks it looks nice on him (he doesn't actually have an opinion – honestly, he's concerned that it adds to his weird delinquent reputation) to just ducking his head and hoping they'll move on.

The actual reason is pettier and smaller and has nothing to do with his fashion sense and everything to do with Nishinoya.

It started his second year at high school. Asahi actually _had_ been too lazy to cut it over the summer, too busy with volleyball and exams and his grandfathers hospital stay. With a vague intent to reinvent himself he'd decided against changing it. When it became too long to comfortably play volleyball with, he'd tied it back and called it a day.

A bit after that he'd noticed the speculative way the new libero had started to look at it, at _him_ and he'd felt – uncertain and fidgety and _warm._ He'd noticed Nishinoya, how _couldn't_ he notice him, but he hadn't really talked to him a lot and he'd worried that he watched him, because he was scared or because Asahi made him uncomfortable with his blushing and stammering and randomly talking to walls when he came closer.

Then one day Nishinoya just came up to him, while he was tying his shoes and grabbed his hair in both hands. Not violently, not so much that it'd hurt, but firm enough that he could use the hold to tip Asahi's head back. Asahi didn't know what to do, didn't know what had brought this on, they didn't touch, they'd barely _talked_ before this. He just knew that he suddenly couldn't _breathe_ , couldn't move, felt dizzy and unmoored and _held._

Finally, Nishinoya had smiled, loosening his hold to brush through Asahi's hair, just once and said: “Your hair is really long. It suits you.” He'd turned away as if nothing had happened and Asahi likes to think that this was the moment, this day, him sitting on the bench in the club room, waiting for his legs to start working again, that his madness had started.

So he keeps his hair long, because Nishinoya thought it suited him and he knows how pathetic that is, so he comes up with a million reasons for his long hair. And it's fine – he knows Nishinoya hadn't meant anything by it, it didn't come up again, Nishinoya probably didn't even remember he'd done that, it didn't have any _consequences,_ aside from Nishinoya sometimes absently fixing his hair tie or band.

At least it _was_ fine until a few months ago. There wasn't anything different about the day, not as far as Asahi could tell, but Nishinoya had come up to him with determination in his eyes and said: “Girls have long hair.”

“Um, not all girls, there is Michimiya-san - “

Nishinoya had waved that away, “Yes, yes, there are always exceptions, but _most_ girls have long hair.” and Asahi could tell that _most girls_ was likely a stand-in for _Kiyoko-san_ , so he'd just sighed and answered, “I guess.”

Nishinoya had smiled his hundred-watt smile, the one that lit up his whole face and Asahi thought for that short moment, that it was _unfair,_ he was _right here-_

“ - since I figure, if I want to be the perfect boyfriend – and I will be, since that is what a _real man_ is – I should probably learn what to do with long hair.” Nishinoya had finished triumphantly and Asahi had realized that he'd apparently missed the first part of that monologue, since he was _busy being pathetic._

So he didn't quite know why Nishinoya was looking at him expectantly. “Sure?” he'd said, hoping that it was the right answer.

It was and it wasn't. The part he had missed, was that Nishinoya wanted to practise. On him 

“Asahi-san, what's going on!” Nishinoya shouts, snapping him out of his thoughts, “You are dragging your feet, _come on_ , I have two new ideas I gotta try!”

“Sorry, Nishinoya.” He catches up with him and is thankful once again that normally Nishinoya doesn't need a lot of conversational input on their walks to his house.

While he's talking about how boring his classes were today ( _so boring, oh my god, I just can't understand how anyone stays_ awake), how radiant Shimizu was ( _did you see her smile at Yachi? Did you? It was sublime)_ and the newest names for his moves ( _I was thinking maybe something like thunder ball)_ Asahi can freak out in peace.

His strategy is mostly not thinking about those afternoons too much. He did at first, he couldn't _stop,_ the phantom feeling of Nishinoya's fingers on his scalp staying with him for days. The way he felt cared for in those moments, _weightless_.

The problem with that was that it had predictable consequences. He'd gotten himself off to the memory of Nishinoya leaning over him, asking right into his ear “ _Hey, Asahi-san, you good? Can you keep going?”_ just _once_ and then he couldn't look at him directly for a _three days_.

Suga covered for him that time, telling Nishinoya that he needed extra help with his timing, that Asahi volunteered, _so sorry, you'll get him back soon, promise._ Asahi had been pathetically grateful, he didn't know how to explain, _couldn't_ explain. Suga just looked at him and took him in his arms for a bit, saying, _oh, Asahi._

So Asahi has stopped thinking about it, put it away as best as he can, the memory of Nishinoya's warmth behind him, his scent around him, telling him to move like so, to hold still, and the way he has to clench his fingers on his lap, breathing, breathing, breathing.

But right before they have their...sessions he can't help himself. The memory of Nishinoya's fingers in his hair, brushing through them, binding them in beautiful shapes, breathing so close to him – his hands are sweaty, he's half hard, he's _shivering_ in arousal, in fear, in _anticipation_.

And he feels guilty, so very guilty, because this is not what this is about. Nishinoya is doing this because they are friends, because he's the only close friend he has who has long hair. He's grateful, of course, but only because Asahi is helping him out. So that _he_ can impress his future girlfriend.

Jealousy and heart break are really good turn-offs, Asahi has found.

“ - and anyway, we really should try nailing that new approach, because I've seen what Shouyou has gotten up to recently and you _do_ want to keep your ace title, dont'cha?” Nishinoya says with a smile, jostling him slightly. Asahi sometimes isn't sure if Nishinoya _knows_ that he needs the walk to get his thoughts together, because he always only ever asks questions that need a real response shortly before they've reached his house.

“Of course.” Asahi says, because he does, because this is an easy question, because _this_ they have. He may _want_ Nishinoya, but what he _needs_ is this, Nishinoya close to him, smiling up at him with pride, calling him ace. Depending on him, trusting him.

In the end that's what this is about as well. As confident as Nishinoya is, Asahi likes to believe that he came to him, because he wasn't quite sure, because he wanted to learn this, but he also wanted someone to tell him that it's ok.

He also likes to believe that Nishinoya is happy about the fact that this is time they spend only with each other, but he's pretty sure that's just wishful thinking. It's definitely projecting.

There is volleyball of course, but when they go out to eat, it's always with everyone and they normally study in their class groups, so Asahi has become used to sharing Nishinoya. Since those hair-styling sessions began he gets him alone once or twice every few weeks, for _hours -_

“Oi, Asahi-san, aren't you going to let us in?”

“Oh! Um, I'm sorry, of course!” he blushes, getting his keys out. He needs to get his head on straight, he can't keep getting distracted like this. “Sorry.” he says again, letting them in.

Nishinoya just laughs, “It's fine, stop apologizing.” He takes his shoes off quickly, obviously eager to get things started. “Sorry for the intrusion.”

“Oh, you don't have to bother, my parents aren't in today.” Asahi says absent-mindedly, getting out the guest slippers.

Nishinoya stops so abruptly, Asahi nearly runs into him. “...What?” he says, sounding slightly off.

“Um, I'm pretty sure I told you about this? They're in Kyoto over the weekend, celebrating their anniversary.” Asahi says. Nishinoya finally moves away from the entrance, though his face is still turned away.

“Over the _weekend_ you said. It's Thursday.” Nishinoya says. The fingers of his right hand are digging into the strap of his bag and Asahi is getting nervous, because what is going _on_.

“They decided to go earlier, so they have more time, is this, um, a problem?” He hopes it isn't. He doesn't know why it should be except - “Don't worry about dinner, they left me food in the fridge and you know my parents, “ he forces out a chuckle, because they are _still in the entryway_ and Nishinoya is still _not looking at him._ ”there is way too much of it, so we should be totally fine.”

There is no answer. Asahi is trying to get up the courage to _say_ something, when Nishinoya relaxes all at once, his hand dropping and turns to him with a shit-eating grin “Wait, does that mean your mom made her _curry?”_ He can only nod and try not to get kicked by Nishinoya jumping 30 cm into the air.

“Yes!” he shouts, pumping his fists, “Man, I love your mom's curry, thank god I already told dad I'd eat here today.” Nishinoya is walking towards his room, and for a moment Asahi wonders if he just imagined this, this pause? this minor freak out? momentary lapse in motor skills because of the prospect of an amazing curry? He doesn't have the first clue, _what_ that was.

“Coming, Asahi-san? If we are going to be eating like kings tonight, I better work up an appetite!” Asahi lets out a small laugh at that and lets it go. No sense worrying about it.

He has enough to worry about, because in a few minutes, Nishinoya will be settled behind him, close enough that Asahi will be able to feel him breathing. And he'll stroke his nimble, strong fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp, ghosting over his ears, alternating between making conversation and humming contentedly.

And Asahi is not allowed to blurt out his feelings. Or moan. Or beg Nishinoya to touch him more, _forever_ , to stay, to let Asahi touch him, let him bury his face in his throat and just _breathe._

Right, _Showtime, Asahi, don't fuck this up,_ he thinks, following Nishinoya into his room. He really wishes he could get up the courage ask what that was about. But courage has never been his strong point.

Nishinoya is already settled on his customary spot on the bed, rummaging in his bag for the supplies. He's looking very intently at his hair brush, shooting Asahi just a short look to wave him over impatiently.

Asahi takes a last deep breath, before moving to take his seat on the floor in front of Nishinoya, thanking the stars that his uniform pants are pretty loose and starts his mantra _No freaking out._

 

* * *

 

Yuu is _freaking out_. He hopes it's not too obvious, but he's pretty sure the only thing that saved him, is that Asahi is too much a coward to ask what was going on. He covered, but it wasn't a _good_ cover. Daichi would be disappointed in him.

Now that Asahi is settled in front of him, he can let his face relax into it's true state of a _total freak out_.

He's alone. Alone with Asahi. Asahi is alone with him. In Asahi's house. Which is empty. Aside from them. Really looking at this reality, Yuu is actually marginally proud of himself for not just passing out earlier.

“Um, Nishinoya, is everything, um, alright?” Asahi asks.

“Yes, of course it is, why would you think it isn't.” Yuu answers, _like a fucking idiot,_ oh my god, he just gave Asahi the best possible set-up to ask about what the fuck happened. He's holding his breath, because shit, shit, what is he supposed to _say-_

“Because you haven't started?” Asahi says instead of accusing Yuu of being a _pervert,_ who takes advantage of their _friends_ and – Yuu lets out a sigh of relief when the actual words register, though he also can't stop the slightly bitter smile that he can feel on his face. Because of course that's not what Asahi is saying. Because he doesn't know that Yuu-. He doesn't know.

“I have to think about this first, I need to get _inspiration._ ” he says instead of saying _I'm freaking out, because I want to touch you too badly and we are_ alone _and there is nothing stopping me from going too far, aside from you not being interested._

“I didn't know you had inspirations about my _hair_.” Asahi shoots back with a chuckle.

“Of _course_ I do, because - “ _it's beautiful, it's like silk, I_ dream _about your hair in my hands -_ “otherwise this would be totally useless, _seriously,_ are you even _using_ the shampoo I bought you?

“Um, yes?” Asahi says.

“Why is that a question.” Yuu says, and he hopes he sounds stern, he's shooting for stern, because that way Asahi will get _nervous,_ and a nervous Asahi might not notice that his hands are shaking slightly as they settle in his hair, working the hair band free.

“I- I've been _mostly_ using your shampoo, but sometimes I forget, I'm sorry” he yanks slightly harder on the strand he's untangling ”- _ouch_.”

“Don't apologize, Asahi-san, it was a _gift,_ for your _help,_ I don't care if you use it or not.” That's a lie, he picked the shampoo because it has a distinctive smell, because he can always smell when Asahi has used it and it makes something in him _purr_ in satisfaction.

“...You didn't need to get me anything, anyway.” Yuu rolls his eyes.

“But I wanted to, now shut up, I'm thinking.” He's not really, his thoughts are spiralling, but he can't focus on a conversation anymore, not with all this beautiful hair in his hands, not with the knowledge, wrong and _useless_ that they are _alone._

He remembers when he first touched it. He still can't believe Asahi even _spoke_ to him afterwards, he'd just _touched_ him. But Asahi has always been way too nice. Nishinoya has never asked what he thought that was about and it nags at him, because this sort of cowardice isn't very manly.

He's sort of convinced himself Asahi has forgotten all about it, but he knows his refusal to ask, to _see_ is the opposite of cool. Yuu frowns, getting the last bigger tangles out with his hands and then picking up the brush.

This whole situation, now that he really forces himself to think about it, isn't cool. He'd been staring at Asahi longer again, too many trainings camps together, not enough to distract himself from the itching in his fingers, from wanting to _touch_.

And Asahi's hair had always fascinated him, he never forgot how it had _felt_ and suddenly the idea had come to him, that there _was_ a reason to want to touch it, to play with it to his heart's content, a perfectly suitable excuse.

And he knew Asahi would say yes, because he's nice and accommodating and he _likes_ Yuu, even if not in the way Yuu wants to be liked. And Yuu is taking advantage of that, of Asahi never saying no, even if he maybe wants to.

“Does it bother you?” he asks, because it's already unfair and _wrong_ to use an innocent situation and fantasize about it the way Yuu has, but it's a totally different thing, if the innocent situation is _actually_ forced upon Asahi.

“Does what bother me?” Asahi asks, voice slightly slurred. It sends a slight shock through Yuu, the way it always does. They normally start out with talking, but after a while they fall quiet and Asahi – he always sounds out of it, _high,_ and even though Yuu knows it's most likely tiredness, it sounds like Asahi is high on _this._

“ _This.”_ he echoes his thoughts, gesturing with the comb, before putting it away. He's gonna do a spiral braid today, because it's complicated and intensive and he's gonna need to concentrate on what he's doing. He's hoping that means he'll think less about who he's doing it _with,_ but Yuu isn't one to lie to himself.

“...Why do you ask? Does it bother _you_?” Yuu rolls his eyes again and smacks Asahi lightly against the back of his head.

“Stop this, Asahi-san, of course it doesn't bother _me_ , this was my idea,” and he's still unsure if it was a brilliant idea or if he's unconsciously into torturing himself, “and I'm asking, because if it does bother you, I'll stop.” And he would, no question about it. Yuu likes this, because he gets to _touch_ , gets to run his finger through Asahi's hair on purpose, but he wouldn't ever want to do it, if Asahi doesn't.

“No, Nishinoya,” Asahi says, “It doesn't bother me.” And that should reassure him, but there is a weird note in his voice, something not quite right. Yuu drops the strand of hair he was sectioning off, puts his hands on Asahi's shoulders. He hopes his face only shows concern and annoyance when he leans forward and around him.

“Hey, I mean it, if you don't like doing this, we really don't have...to.” he trails off, because Asahi is blushing – which is normal and could be because of anything – but his eyes are glazed over slightly and he's clenching his hands into fists, _what the fuck._

Yuu is off the bed in an instant, vaulting to be in front of Asahi, because _fuck._ “Shit, Asahi-san, I'm sorry, I didn't know this was making you this uncomfortable,” he rakes his hands through his own hair, because he should have known, he should have paid _attention,_ “Why didn't you _say_ anything?”

But even as he asks he knows why, it's because Asahi is _nice._ And they're _friends._ Fuck.

“I don't – What -“ Asahi says, sounding confused, “What's wrong?” he makes an aborted gesture with his hand, alertness coming back into his eyes, along with concern and …. panic? _Huh?_ “What was I supposed to say?” Asahi asks, but he's avoiding his eyes, fidgeting and Yuu knows Asahi, knows all his tells and yes he's uncomfortable now, but he also feels _guilty_.

“That I was making you uncomfortable?” Yuu says, but he's suddenly not so sure anymore.

“You weren't!” Asahi says immediately and it doesn't _sound_ like a lie, “Honestly-” and he's getting more nervous now, “I even liked it, because -” but then he apparently loses steam, blushing even harder, waving his hands and Yuu-

Yuu doesn't believe in luck, but he believes in action, in taking chances, in _doing._ In being a cool man. He's not taken a lot of chances recently. He's not been very manly with Asahi either. And that's not like him.

“Because?” he says, smiling in a way he knows has always made Asahi nervous (and he's starting to suspect why). True to form, Asahi starts clenching and unclenching his hands on his thighs, his mouth opening and closing, but without making a sound.

Yuu wonders idly if he could make Asahi cry because of embarrassment and if he'd look cute (he thinks he would), but he's not gonnatest this at the moment, because Asahi doesn't look embarrassed – he looks terrified.

So Yuu does what has always been so much easier for him than for Asahi – he has courage and hopes for the best.

Which in this case is crawling on his hands and knees towards Asahi - watching his breathing get faster, his pupils dilate, which is extremely gratifying – and settling in his lap.

“What – Nishinoya – I -” Asahi looks like he's gonna seriously panic in a second, so Yuu grabs his hair in two handfuls – the way he's wanted to do the last few months, carefully handling, braiding, never _holding –_ and Asahi stills. The same way he did when Yuu grabbed his hair over a year ago and Yuu can see Asahi realizing this at the same time he does and it sends a shiver down his spine.

He just holds him, forcing him to meet his eyes and Asahi's breathing get shallower and faster. Yuu moves slightly forward and suddenly he can feel Asahi's erection. He raises his eyebrows and watches in fascination how Asahi's blush gets even deeper.

“Hey, Asahi-san” he finally says in a half-whisper

“He – Hey, Nishinoya.” Asahi says voice breaking in the middle. Yuu wants to _preen_ , he hasn't felt this good even when Shouyou called him Nishinoya-senpai.

“Soooo, come here often?” It gets the effect he wants, which is Asahi laughing, some of the tension leaving his body, the panic leaving his eyes.

He leans their foreheads together, closes his eyes and just breathes, because this, _this -_

“Hey can I kiss you?” he finally asks, because he can feel Asahi's breath on his face, which means his mouth is _right there_.

Asahi jumps a bit under him, “Um- I-” Yuu waits, because as much as Asahi always pretends, he's brave when it counts, “yes.” he finally says in a small voice, and Yuu smiles.

“Awesome” he breathes and leans forward, because he has permission now and he's been thinking about this for so long and so often, it doesn't even _feel_ like a first kiss to him and -

He should have probably opened his eyes, because that feels less like Asahi's lips and a lot like Asahi's nose.

He pulls back and the second he looks into Asahi's eyes they are cracking up and maybe it's a bit manic, and maybe Asahi's laughter has an edge of hysteria in it, but it's _good_ laughter wracking his body and in the end it's like the most natural thing in the world to pull Asahi close and kiss him, finally, kiss him while he's laughing and bright with it, the way he should always be.

The angle is good, because he's for once higher up than Asahi and he knows he probably shouldn't take control like this, they are in this together, but he uses the hold he has on Asahi's face to shift him slightly, so that their kiss can go deeper, pulls him into him. He's never kissed anyone like this, but he doesn't care, he just wants more, he wants to be _closer_.

He notices Asahi's hands are uselessly hovering in the air over his back, which would be seriously annoying if it wasn't so very _Asahi._ He takes one hand off Asahi's face to pull one arm around him, hoping that this is enough encouragement, because he seriously can't be expected to pay attention to anything but the way Asahi's mouth feels.

Asahi gets the hint and his hands settle carefully on Yuu's lower back. They feel huge on his body and he suddenly wishes he had stripped off his shirt, because he could be feeling them on his _skin._ The thought makes him roll his hips, which makes Asahi _moan._

“Oh my god, do that again.” Yuu gasps out. Asahi tries to bury his face in Yuu's throat, clearly too embarrassed and _turned on, oh god this is great_ to string words together.

“No, no, no, no, no, no hiding,” Yuu says, getting a good grip in Asahi's hair at the beck of his neck “I want to see your _face.”_ he says while slowly pulling his head back by the handful of hair and this time Asahi lets out the most amazing whine, high pitched and _desperate._

Yuu like any boy his age thinks about sex a lot. He has fantasies, he has thought about what he'd like, what he wouldn't. In his many, colourful fantasies about Asahi, he'd never thought about what he'd look like, _sound_ like, strung out and at his mercy, because clearly Yuu is an _idiot._

“You like this,” he says dumbfounded and then a feeling like electricity goes through him, he rolls his hips, uncoordinated, too fast, no rhythm, but Asahi doesn't seem to mind, he's letting out a near continuous whine now, big hands at his back tensing, but he never tries to take over the pace, just lets Yuu -

He nearly blacks out, orgasm rushing over him without warning. When he comes back to himself, his hand is clenched in Asahi's hair in a way that must be painful. Asahi is letting out little sobs, hips moving in tiny unconscious movements under Yuu, he must be close, so close, but he's waiting, waiting for _Yuu_.

He untangles his hand and puts both palms on Asahi's cheeks. His eyes are all pupil, he looks _wrecked_ , and Yuu's dick twitches.

“Please, I-” Asahi lets out, breaking off, when Yuu gets enough feelings back into his legs to slowly grind into his lap.

“Shhh,” he says dropping kisses all over his face. He's thanking every deity for the extensive leg training, because he gets to be here to see this, Asahi slowly falling apart under him.

When he finally comes, it's slow, like a wave crashing over him, he's straining under him, his hands for a moment uncomfortably tight on Yuu's back, whine low in his throat.

“Wow.” Yuu says once both of their breathing has calmed down.

“Yeah.” Asahi says beneath him, a hand now over his face, probably so he doesn't combust.

Yuu shifts slightly “Also, gross, do you have extra pants?”

The way Yuu topples off Asahi's lap because of how hard Asahi is laughing is not very dignified and the way Asahi _actually_ starts crying when he sees that Yuu has hit his head is even less so, but he still can't help but think that this is a good start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....this didn't have porn until my beta was like....but, but pay-off. Urg, seriously.
> 
> Tell me how much you (don't) like the 3.30am porn either here or at my tumblr derekplaysviola.tumblr.com


End file.
